


【红银】婚前焦虑

by LiCN



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiCN/pseuds/LiCN
Summary: 旺达将要和幻视结婚了。有婚前焦虑很正常，但旺达的焦虑似乎不太一样。无能力au，幻红提及，我流幻红银关系。EC，寡鹰提及。
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 7





	【红银】婚前焦虑

旺达·马克西莫夫就要结婚了。

婚礼的时间在五月，地点就在家附近的草地上，只邀请重要的亲友，婚后去欧洲蜜月旅行。一切都如旺达计划的一样。

新郎是旺达在复仇者公司认识的幻视。一个彬彬有礼，又有些憨厚可爱的年轻人。对旺达很好，他们交往有一年多了。

上个月一个周五晚餐时，幻视涨红着脸向旺达求了婚。气氛刚好，温馨浪漫又有一丝尴尬，求婚的理想状态。可能是因为红色的烛光，也可能是因为幻视脸上的可爱红晕，旺达答应了。当时旺达脑海中只有这么一句话：就是这个人了。

就是这个人了吗？

旺达现在陷入了婚前焦虑。

“我是看着你们两个交往的，”旺达的公司前辈兼密友，有丰富恋爱经验的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫回答“你们之间甚至都没有吵过架。”

“可吵架才会增进感情，不是吗，就像我和皮特罗，我们经常吵架。”

“幻视的性格你也知道，你向他撒娇闹脾气他会当真的。相信我，你们现在的状态是最完美的，这跟你和皮特罗之间不一样，你们是姐弟。”

没错，就是皮特罗。旺达发现了，她对这段婚姻最大的心理障碍就是自己的双胞胎弟弟。

“结婚后当然就是全新的生活，一开始是会有些不适应，但之后你就会发现，有爱人陪伴是一件很幸福的事。”查尔斯·泽维尔教授温柔地看着旺达。

“可我……我有点担心自己是不是做出了正确的选择。”

“你的心里是不是还有什么顾虑，还有放不下的人？我和艾瑞克错过了你们的成长，希望你们能多和我们聊一聊，不想和艾瑞克讲的话，可以跟我说说。”

查尔斯是他们父亲的爱人，但说实在的，旺达和皮特罗在十几岁时才得知艾瑞克的存在，对艾瑞克多少都有些疏远。至于查尔斯，查尔斯很温柔很聪明，总是能看透别人的想法。旺达张了张嘴，又不知道怎么开口。他和皮特罗之间的关系，查尔斯会理解吗？

“不想说也没关系，我相信你自己会想通的，不论怎样，我和艾瑞克都会永远支持你。”

“谢谢你查尔斯，我……我会想通的。”

旺达知道，她和皮特罗之间绝不是正常的姐弟关系，但他们一直如此。在家乡特兰西亚流浪时，在艾瑞克的兄弟会组织工作时，甚至在刚刚加入复仇者公司时，他们都是这样相互依存，活在只有彼此的世界中。她不知道她是否准备好和幻视度过今后的生活，她之前的生命中，只有皮特罗。她深爱着皮特罗，她也知道，皮特罗也同样深爱着她。他们互相深爱，但他们却不能在一起。

旺达知道她应该去和谁聊一聊了。

“怎么了，小女巫，在最后几天体验单身的放纵？我可先说我结婚了啊。”克林特·巴顿笑着站起来，拥抱了一下旺达。在旺达他们刚进入公司时，就是克林特手把手地教他们工作。

“我想问你，你真的放下了娜塔莎了么。”旺达直奔主题。

克林特拿着酒杯的手停顿了一下，但又立刻动了起来，把酒杯举到了嘴边，像平常一样，笑着喝了一口。但旺达看得出，克林特的眼神中没了笑意。

“你在这点上还真有点像那个X教授，总能把人看得明明白白。怎么在结婚前问我这个问题。你也还想着谁？但我可我从来没放下过。”

“那你……”

“我爱我的妻子，我愿意用生命去守护她。但娜塔莎不一样。我和娜塔莎，我们……对彼此太了解了。她是贝加尔湖的天鹅——这话你不要告诉娜塔莎——结婚就是束缚，是硬生生折断了她的翅膀。而我，我是一个顽劣的人，我需要束缚，需要一个归属。和她在一起，我们是不会幸福的，娜塔莎也明白。”

“这会带来痛苦吗”

“痛苦？不，不会。我和娜塔莎之间的默契你们都想象不到，”克林特的眼睛又笑了起来“这就像有一个仓库，里面装的都是我们的秘密和爱，仓库的钥匙只有我们两个拥有。但没有人会住在仓库里，时间久了甚至也可能很少去进入它，仓库的钥匙却是每天都要随身携带。为什么会痛苦？仓库里面的只是过去。没有未来。”

“而且我有自信，娜塔莎的挚爱也是我。”

旺达感受到了这句话携带的情感，是任谁都无法动摇的爱。

“想清楚你真正想要是什么吧，小女巫。”克林特拍了拍旺达的肩膀。

旺达盯着手机联系人中皮特罗的号码，却迟迟没有拨出。皮特罗从一开始就不喜欢幻视，那天旺达告诉他婚礼的事，他们吵了一架，之后皮特罗就一直在生闷气。旺达也曾经觉得不公平，明明皮特罗和水晶结婚，她一点都没有反对，当时她认为她放下了对皮特罗的感情，才能心平气和地祝福他和水晶。现在才觉得，那时是有恃无恐，她放不下，他们两个都放不下。

她按下了拨号键，她必须和皮特罗谈谈。

皮特罗·马克西莫夫最近也很焦虑。

先是妻子水晶怀了孕，一大堆麻烦事就找上了他，再是姐姐告诉自己她答应了幻视的求婚，而且婚礼很快就要举行！

幻视！那个木讷无趣的男人，他根本不会带给姐姐幸福，旺达跟着他就只能过着无聊的生活。他不能忍受他的姐姐，一个穿着红裙跳着舞的精灵，成为一个美国随处可见的，围绕在丈夫孩子身边的女人。他和旺达又开始吵架。

他连续两周没有联系旺达，倒不是因为他还在生气，皮特罗性子急，火气来的快去的也快。只是他不知道该怎么面对旺达。皮特罗也觉得自己应该尊重姐姐的选择，但只要旺达在他面前，他就忍不住想去抱住她的肩膀，对她说，我们走吧，回特兰西亚，谁也不告诉，只有我们两个人。

直到那天，旺达约他出来谈一谈。

皮特罗远远看见旺达时，旺达也回头看到了他。他们总是这样，皮特罗想，这是双胞胎之间的奇妙感应。无论怎样，他们都是亲姐弟。

他应该去祝福旺达，他的姐姐值得幸福。

“嘿，旺达，我……我不该……”

“嘘，皮特罗，让我说。”旺达拉住皮特罗的手“我爱幻视，他也爱我，我们在一起会幸福的，”

“可我爱你啊”他应该祝福旺达的！他在说什么！

“我知道，皮特罗，我知道……”旺达抬头，泪水浸湿了她的褐色眼睛，皮特罗吓了一跳，马上抱住了旺达，拍着旺达的背，轻轻吻着他姐姐的头发，就像他从前一直会做的那样。

“……我也爱你啊，皮特罗，天啊，我也爱你……”旺达在皮特罗的怀里抽泣“可，可那不是我想要的，我想要我们有各自的爱人，有各自的生活，我想要每天下班之后能见到我的丈夫孩子，或许给他们做一顿饭，看着他们的笑脸。我想要平凡的，能得到祝福的爱。我们……我们不再流浪了，皮特罗。”

皮特罗在他姐姐的褐色眼睛中，看到了特兰西亚的日落。那无数个相似的日落，阳光洒在一间临时搭成的小屋上，一个红衣少女在屋边的篝火旁光脚跳着舞，一个银发少年弹着琴，注视着他的血亲。少年少女的目光交汇，眼波流转着毫不羞赧的爱意。皮特罗惊讶地发现，那时旺达看着他的眼神，直到现在，从来就没有过变化。

皮特罗明白了，他会永远看到这幅景象。

“那，那千万别让幻视做饭，上次水晶回去坏了一个星期的肚子。”皮特罗撇过头，嘴角却浮现出笑意。

旺达也笑了，随后在皮特罗的脸颊上轻轻落下一吻。

她的笑容是万格达山的红色玫瑰，她的吻是花瓣上的甘甜晨露。

皮特罗心中这么想着，这个想法，也从未有过变化。


End file.
